Crossroads of oblivion
by The Knight of Darkness
Summary: while chasing a rogue eyptian god Leon Keller ends up in New york which oviuoly bad for a magiain even if he is from miami. anyway follow him in the adventure of his life in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the kane chorincles nor do I own PJO if I did Nico would have a girlfriend and Zia wouldn't have been kidnapped**_

TABLE OF CONTENTS

I MAKE A FEW DANGEROUS NEW FRIENDS

ME AND NICO START A ROIT

SADIE AND RENO PLAY BALL

I RECEIVE A GIFT

PERCY CAUSES A BAR FIGHT

I DUEL A DEMI-TITAN

TRENT DANCES WITH DEATH

I HAVE A AWAKEING

I MAKE A PLAGUE OR TWO

CARTER,NICO,AND PERCY CREATE A DRAGON HYBRID

RENO GETS A PORCE

I JUMP THROUGH HOOPS OF DEATH

I PLAY CHICKEN

NICO AND SADIE PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH A SNAKE

I BRAWL WITH MY GREAT, GREAT,GREAT,GREAT GRANFATHER

CARTER DATES THE GODDESS OF NATURE

NICO AND I LEAD A JAILBREAK

RENO AND PERCY JOIN A BAND

WE ROCK FOR OUR LIVES

WE HAVE A PROBLEM

VACATION…FOR NOW


	2. Chapter 2

I Make A Few New Dangerous Friends

Life SUCKS when you're a magician but it sucks more when you're me. I ALWAYS end up fighting a upstart god when the real fights are like 10 meters away, like the demon days while our squad leader Chris was fighting Amun the god of creation, I was brawling with Hathor the god of Music, MUSIC for God's sake. Another time Chris banished Sekhmet while I banished Bes…. Bes is the protector of babies and pregnant women. Should I continue on the list.

So I wasn't susprised went I was to fight Ptah the god of Craftsmen, I mean he wasn't a bad fighter but still… Craftsmen. So I bet your wondering who I am and why am I writing this well let me start form to beginning.

My Name is Leon Keller and as you know im a magician, I don't mean the cheap imitators' you find in Vegas, I do real magic. I live in the 92nd nome: Miami. What does Miami have to do with Egypt?...Nothing at all. Atleast nothing I found in our archives and libraries. Anyway I live here with a Lemur named Tony and a shabti Lizard named Fin. My nome isn't a mansion or anything…it's a Hotel. All I do is sleep and practice when im not brooding on how my life sucks or training. Ok off topic anyway I was taking my afternoon nap because I was spent when Tony jumped on my chest and started bouncing up and down. "What do you need Tony" I groaned and he jumped off and ran to the window. I looked to where he was pointing, and saw a dude with cow horns on his head…COW HORNS. I jumped off my bed and opened the window. I jumped out the window and thought out my combination: 13, 8, 9 and my Daut locker opened.

I pulled out my Kit, and then pulled out my staff,and ended my jump with slam it into the Minotaur's temple. The beast Mooed in pain and turned to me, and I almost laughed, it was wearing sunglasses. I almost forgot it was about to kill me until it ran at me, I rolled between it legs and swung upward. "_MOOOOO" _It squeaked and fell over clutching his crotch. I pointed my staff at him and yelled _Ha-ti _ and it blew up in a tuff of fur. "No way h-he killed it in seconds, p-percy did you see that" a kid about 13 years old by the looks of him. I turned and saw a Two Teens. The kid had olive skin, and Brown eyes, and he wore a lot of black most would call him emo. His friend I guess was percy, had Black hair and green eyes. Then I noticed they had swords…halfbloods…just my luck. "I saw Nico but im not believeing" Percy said looking at me in shock. Nico looked me over and said "Whats your Name" holding out his hand. I shook it "The names Leon. Leon Keller" I introduced. Nico nodded and looked around "Do you Know your parents, both of them?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah but I'm no Demi-god…Son of Hades" I explained. His eyes widened "you know?" he asked.

I nodded "and your silent friend is the son of posiedon, right". Nico's eyes widened further "how do- Whoa" his sentence was cut of by a pissed off moo. I turned and saw a second minotaur. "what the Ma-at and Amun" I said as it turned into a Women with Cow horns on her head, Hathor. _"Leon Keller, I've come for you" _ she said and striked at me. I rolled under her legs and swept her legs from under her. "yeah right I'm sending your back to the Daut" I retort .

Hathor glanced at Nico and percy _"Be Gone this is a_ _magicians'_ fight" she waved her hand and they disappeared. I twirled my staff and muttered the incantation for the Seven ribbons' of warped around her and she started wailing in pain, but before I could make another move she opened a portal and bolted through. Then I did the dumbest thing every I ran after her. After my little tumble I fell on pavement, I got to my feet and looked around. Manhattan. I was in Manhattan, I looked around but Hathor was nowhere in sight. "Leon!" A familiar voice called. I turned and saw Nico run toward me. "Nico, Where's percy?" I asked. Nico replied with "behind you" I turned and we got reacquainted.

"So what are you here for?" Nico asked. I looked at him. "Hathor the Egyptian goddess of Music" I answered shrugging. He looked at me and nodded "Cool, But –" he was cut off once again by a cry for help.

**That's it for now read and review, Please…Or ELSE**


End file.
